


Ice Cream

by namjinfinite



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Ice Cream, M/M, Smut, soonmin if you squint, this is just smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjinfinite/pseuds/namjinfinite
Summary: Mingyu finds out the (im)proper way to eat ice cream.Or where Wonwoo is as tempting as the bucket of ice cream on his hands so Mingyu decides to taste them at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my aff account, enjoy the meanie   
> and please comment if you enjoyed it

Mingyu wasn't all that upset when the rest of their friends decided to bail out their little night in. At least Wonwoo was there to keep him company.

It was their once in a week bonding time in someone's house to watch movies, play games and stuff— or as Mingyu refuses to call it, a slumber party. Wonwoo had been early to arrive, plastic containing snacks in both hands and Mingyu opens the door without much of a "sup" and ushered his hyung inside.

Coincidentally—or not, their friends seemed to have other plans. Did they find out about his little infatuation with Wonwoo? They literally texted Mingyu consecutively enough to make him suspicious.

_As if Seungcheol telling him he caught aids wasn't enough to make him suspicious._

"He can't even get laid." Mingyu murmured, taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing half of it into his mouth. "What?" Wonwoo averted his confused eyes from the television and placed them onto Mingyu. They were watching Doctor Who.

Mingyu turns to Wonwoo.

"I said they're all dicks for ditching."

"At least there's more ice cream for us." As if to proudly prove his statement, Wonwoo scoops out a huge portion of the cold treat.

“I don’t really like sweets.” Mingyu just stared. Wonwoo brings his tongue to meet the vanilla substance, taking a small lick out of it before trapping a quarter of the spoon between his lips. Definitely suspicious, Mingyu thinks.

“Is there something on my face, Min? You’re staring.” If Mingyu didn’t know any better, he’d say that there was a hint of teasing in Wonwoo’s voice but still, he wasn’t so sure.

“No. There’s nothing.” He turns his attention to the television only to derive back to Wonwoo when he lets out a small startled sound. Mingyu finds his throat dry at the sight of his hyung, ice cream having fallen off of the spoon and a layer drips from the corner of his lips, cascading down to outline his jaw and some parts of his neck, and a majority of the sinful cream pooling at the edges of his collar bone.

_Fucking hell._

"Hyung." 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, older one already halfway into licking his lips clean, and Mingyu grabs onto him to his surprise. A large, slender hand wrapped firmly around Wonwoo's wrist and Mingyu pulls him to his direction, practically slipping half of the heap of sticky mess (Wonwoo) onto his lap.

" _Hyung."_  He repeats. Wonwoo felt shivers scurry along the nerves that make up his body at the sound of Mingyu's voice that was deeper than usual (but of course not deeper than his). 

"W-What-" Wonwoo's cheeks starts to develop an adorable tinge of pink that Mingyu would find cute if he wasn’t so busy lusting over his hyung. Mingyu slowly lets go of his wrist and trails his fingertips along the angle of his friend’s elbow, nuzzling his nose on the side of Wonwoo’s head.

“Are you tempting me on purpose, Wonwoo hyung?”

Wonwoo’s heart wants to leap out in anticipation. Mingyu’s breath ghosts over his neck, giving him tiny goosebumps along each patch of skin it ghosts over.  

The older of the two felt as if he was ice cream, melting under Mingyu’s touch.

Mingyu lowered his head to press soft, open-mouthed kisses on his hyung’s jawline and he gets a taste of the saccharine sweet flavor that leaves him wanting more.

So he gets more.

Earning a small whimper from the boy in his arms, he curved his arm upwardly flat against the back of Wonwoo in order to bring him closer. Mingyu’s mouth travels lower from the part where Wonwoo’s ear and jaw connect to a juncture between his jaw and neck.

He lapped at the almost drying layer of the ice cream spill slowly, receiving a low moan from the elder who wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck.

The younger of the two could only smirk at this and he man handles his hyung, carrying him as if 63 kilograms is nothing. He doesn’t know if he’s really that strong or if it’s the hormone; the adrenaline and excitement of the thought of Wonwoo under him, writhing in pleasure and spilling moans of his name as if there was no tomorrow.

He sets Wonwoo down the same couch, laying him on his back and Mingyu climbs on top of him. The sight is sinful really; Wonwoo looked out of breath and his hair was slightly tousled (Not enough, Mingyu thinks.), looking up at him through lust clouded eyes that Mingyu for sure knows mirrored his own. Wonwoo’s cheeks were flushed and everything about him screams needy to Mingyu.

“Hyung, you’re such a mess.” He hunches down to continue his earlier work but this time he unbuttons Wonwoo’s shirt at the same time he strides his tongue against his hyung’s beautifully sculpted collarbone area where considerable amount of ice cream gathered.

“S-Shut up.” Wonwoo stammered, starting to pant heavily at his dongsaeng’s ministrations.

He goes back to Wonwoo’s neck, unexpectedly sucking harshly on the poor bit of skin which made the older of the two clutch at the younger’s shoulders as if he was on fire. And maybe he was. He didn’t have to look to make sure that what Mingyu did would leave a vivid mark.

Mingyu stopped sucking and darted his tongue out, poking the hickey with the tip of his tongue and his fingers sneakily glaze over the pectorals of his hyung. He heard Wonwoo’s breath hitch and he couldn’t help but smirk a little. He completely unbuttons Wonwoo’s shirt and spread the fabric apart to reveal the older’s torso.

Beautiful.

Wonwoo looked away shyly but he does not make a move to cover himself up and that only makes Mingyu grin proudly to himself.

“Hyung. Since you’re such a messy eater, I’ll teach how to eat ice cream properly.”

Wonwoo gulped and side-eyed the bucket of ice cream on the table beside them. “What…”

Mingyu only smiled and scooped out a dollop of ice cream using his bare hand and he put it on Wonwoo’s chest. The latter gasps from the coldness of the dessert against his bare skin but it transitions to a moan as Mingyu’s hand painted his torso with ice cream, travelling upwards to nudge his pink nub.

Wonwoo bit his lips and clutched onto Mingyu. He can’t take so much. He’s about to burst and he doesn’t know exactly how he can put up with how he’s feeling. It’s like a thousand tiny feathers tickling each of his nerves, making him feel tingly inside.

Mingyu sucked on one of Wonwoo’s nipples, swirling his tongue against it enough to make Wonwoo whimper his name desperate for more.

Wonwoo’s hands found Mingyu’s hair, the one near the nape of his neck and he holds on tightly, tugging on Mingyu’s hair for attention (more than he already has).

“Kiss me, Mingyu. Kiss me and fuck me.”

Letting out an affirmative groan, Mingyu raised his head and moved upwards to connect his lips with Wonwoo, one of his hands reaching to thread its fingers through the older’s locks located on his nape while the other cascades dangerously low; Wonwoo’s pants.

Their kiss was slow in contrast to the intense rapid beating of both males’ hearts and Wonwoo could only moan into his mouth and cling his arms around his dongsaeng’s neck.

Mingyu traced the outline of Wonwoo’s cock through his pants using the ball of his palms, sliding his tongue inside the latter’s mouth when he moans again. He swirls their tongues together and strays his hand away from Wonwoo’s aching hard on to once again scoop some ice cream. He takes some of it onto his mouth and grabs onto Wonwoo’s chin, making him open his mouth.

Mingyu reconnected their lips, transferring the ice cream into Wonwoo’s mouth. They make out just like that; Mingyu had his hands cupping Wonwoo’s face as their tongues brush against each other, indulging themselves into a (literally) sweet sticky mess.

Wonwoo raised his hips and subtly grinds it towards Mingyu’s crotch. The younger of the two pulls away first (not before licking remnants of that sinful treat that dripped off of Wonwoo’s chin though). 

 

“Hyung, don’t worry. We’ve only gotten started.” Mingyu muses as he senses the slight deflation of the older’s mood due to the loss of contact. Mingyu removed Wonwoo’s pants and he grabs the tub of ice cream from the table, taking a generous amount onto his hands. He rubs the substance on his hyung’s abdomen and slides it past the hemline of his boxers.

Wonwoo gasped and coiled his body inwards when he feels the ice cream slipping past his underwear. Mingyu, an A class tease, placed ice cream directly on top of his hyung’s cock (through his boxers still) and hunches down. He takes a mouthful of ice cream, tracing the outline of his hyung’s aching hard cock in the process.

Wonwoo whines in pleasure as he tugs on Mingyu’s hair yet again, spreading his legs wider.

“Quit teasing…” Mingyu bites down not so gently (using his lips of course) on his hyung’s erection.

“P-Please.”

“Good boy.” Mingyu slides Wonwoo’s boxers off and his erections springs unrestricted. Mingyu curled his ice cream coated hand around the base of Wonwoo’s dick. He moves his hand, pumping slowly and he could hear Wonwoo let a hiss escape his mouth.

Mingyu reaches for a handful of ice cream. _Again._ And yet not a complaint from Wonwoo. He spreads Wonwoo’s legs apart and he takes the tip in his mouth. Wonwoo curled his toes and fists his hands on Mingyu’s silver bluish hair, choking a sob of profanities with his eyes clench shut. His fingers that were dripping with the melted liquid probed at Wonwoo’s puckered entrance. Mingyu pokes the outside teasingly, adding more pressure each dab before swirling his middle finger around the rim of the older’s hole.

“Mingyu…fuck.”

Wonwoo’s deep voice gets huskier as time passes, breathing heavily each second. He thrashes his hips forwards wanting more. _Just more._ More of Mingyu’s touches, more of his gentle whispers and kisses. More of him.

Mingyu wanted Wonwoo just as much, his erection pressed painfully against his pants is proof enough. But he wanted to take it slow and take his time. He wanted to savor Wonwoo.

He puts a firm hand on top of Wonwoo’s hip and flips him on his knees, stilling him on the couch and it earns a small whine and a glare from the latter but it soon disappears as he slid in a finger.

Using the melted ice cream as lubricant, his finger slides in smoothly. He feels Wonwoo squirm uncomfortably so he nuzzles his face on his hyung’s thigh, pressing warm gentle kisses as he curls his finger inside the tight cavern.

He inserts another finger and spreads the hole open, wide enough so his tongue can slip in. He swirls his tongue as much as he can with the warm walls closing up on the muscle.

Wonwoo is an incoherent mess of moans and whimpers and he couldn’t help but hide his face onto the fabric of the couch. He lifts his ass up and Mingyu gladly cups the soft pale flesh as he buries his tongue into the sweet hole, delving as deep as he could.

He pulls back and gazes at the small gape. He decides to slip in more ice cream and he could see Wonwoo shiver (in pleasure or the ice cream, who knows). He inserts three fingers in order to push the ice cream deeper. It immediately melts inside and it makes sloppy indecent sounds together with the fingers he thrusts in and out.

_It’s ready._

Wonwoo could hear the small clinking noises as Mingyu slips out of his pants together with his boxers. He nearly choked on air when he felt something warm press against his hole.

Mingyu positioned himself, aligning his dick to Wonwoo’s hole. He inserted a small length before grabbing onto Wonwoo’s hips. He hovers over his hyung and peppers kisses all around his neck, jaw and the side of his head.

“This’ll probably hurt a bit but I’ve got you.”  He whispered in a rough but assuring voice.

Wonwoo teared up at the feeling of his hole getting stretched by the tip of Mingyu’s cock and the latter was more than willing to kiss away the tears in the corner of his eyes. Mingyu enters slowly, inch by inch carefully penetrating into the welcoming heat.

Mingyu draws out a low moan and buries his face on Wonwoo’s shoulder. He sucks on the skin in front of him when he’s completely inside, unmoving. He waited until Wonwoo moves on his own, indicating he’s ready.

Mingyu moves as he does, pacing himself properly as so he wouldn’t hurt his hyung.

He grabs hold of Wonwoo’s forgotten (not anymore) cock and jerked him off faster than his thrusts. He licks his lips, and moans at the feeling of the walls closing down on his cock and he could feel pleasure builing up inside him. Wonwoo lost the ability to steady himself using his knees so he lets Mingyu slam into him while he cries out his partner’s name without an end, lacing them with moans and pleas.

He breathes in and his penetrations become faster, hitting deeper each time he thrusts—and when Wonwoo cums onto his hand he knows he definitely hit something special. He continued to thrust, moving his hips with vigor as Wonwoo is at his post-climax state (making him more sensitive than ever) and he pulls out completely before filling Wonwoo up to hilt.

He flipped Wonwoo and maneuvers him so they were facing each other. He brought Wonwoo to his lap and his hyung automatically moves his hips, bouncing endlessly along Mingyu’s length.

Not long after, Mingyu releases his load in the depths of Wonwoo’s hole. Wonwoo sprawled tiredly on top of Mingyu who leans in to kiss his lips affectionately as he slowly pulls out.

Wonwoo smiles against his lips and the pull away.

Mingyu swipes a bit of Wonwoo’s cum onto his fingers and he licks them off slowly, maintaining eye contact with Wonwoo while he does so and he smirks.

“I think I just found my favorite ice cream flavor.”

\\\

Meanwhile Wonwoo’s cellphone had been constantly buzzing

To: Wonwoah

From: Hoeshi

**_Did the plan work?? X22_ **

\\\


End file.
